Angharad
The Splendid Angharad (also known as "Splendid" or simply "Angharad") was one of Immortan Joe's five wives. Apparently his favorite, she assumed unofficial leadership of the group. She was portrayed by Rosie Huntington-Whiteley and appeared in Mad Max: Fury Road. Biography As with the rest of the wives, Angharad was kept captive in Joe's Citadel, where she was imprisoned in relative luxury, but was repeatedly raped by him. Not much is known about her early life. According to her actress Rosie Huntington-Whitely, her scars are a result of self-harm.https://makeupmag.com/exclusive-artist-narrated-video-for-mad-max-fury-road/# At one point during her pregnancy she was caught by Imperator Furiosa attempting to perform an abortion on herself with a wire, however Furiosa stopped her before she could succeed. She and the other wives had an initially rocky relationship with Furiosa. They believed Furiosa was not sympathetic to their situation as prisoners; Furiosa in response chastised Splendid and the other wives, saying they were spoiled and privileged. She cited for example the scarcity and importance of fresh water and expressed disgust at how the wives bathed in it. Furiosa continues to act as their personal body guard for a short period however and their relationship eventually reaches one of mutual respect.http://www.vertigocomics.com/comics/mad-max-fury-road-2015/mad-max-fury-road-furiosa-1 Furiosa frees Angharad and the other wives in the middle of the night, stowing them in the War Rig.Events of Mad Max Fury Road Angharad was visibly pregnant at the time of the escape. Despite what appeared to be a hatred of her own pregnancy Angharad spoke words of compassion and encouragement to The Dag after she discovered she was also pregnant, telling her the child will be "brave and beautiful" just like her. It was Angharad who convinced the other wives that it was best for them to leave. Angharad was hidden on Furiosa's War Rig and did not emerge from the vehicle until it appeared Furiosa had evaded Joe and his pursuing army. When Max Rockatansky encountered her group, he ordered Angharad to give him water from a hose she and the other wives had been using to clean themselves. Max shot at Angharad when she attempted to prevent Max from stealing the Rig, and she ended up with a bullet graze across her leg. Nevertheless, Furiosa and Max agreed to help each other, with Furiosa pointing out that otherwise Max is relying on the mercy of a tyrant, and he is responsible for injuring Joe's favourite wife, precluding any kind of gratitude from Immortan Joe. During Joe's next pursuit of the Rig, Angharad took an active role in stopping him. She shielded Furiosa from Joe's gun and stepped out of the vehicle to cut away a chain that had been attached to the Rig. However, although she managed to avoid being hit by a rock while attempting to get back inside the vehicle, she ultimately lost her footing due to her prior leg injury, and fell from the Rig. According to Max, she went under the wheels of Joe's vehicle. Joe wound up crashing in a futile attempt to avoid her. Angharad later succumbed to her injuries. Joe had The Organic Mechanic perform an emergency C-section to save her child, but the infant died as well. Joe was particularly enraged to learn that this child was a male, and free of genetic defects. Nux felt responsible for Angharad's death, having failed to kill Furiosa, and Max was driving the War Rig when Angharad died. Since Max was Nux's "blood bag", Nux was responsible for Max's actions and by extension subject to Joe's wrath. Gallery Wives.jpg|Angharad with the other wives behind-mad-max.jpg ss-mad-max-fury-road-109eb.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-109ea.jpg|Angharad and Cheedo the Fragile Relatives *Immortan Joe *Immortan Joe's third heir Trivia *Angharad is a Welsh name, roughly translated as "Much loved one." References Category:Films Category:Deceased characters Category:Five Wives Category:Mad Max: Fury Road characters Category:Max's companions